sakura_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16
"The Harlequin on the Pond" (湖上のアルルカン, Kojō no Arurukan) is the sixteenth episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on July 19, 2017. The episode was written by Masahiro Yokotani, storyboarded and directed by Jin Iwatsuki. With the draining of the Sakura Pond almost finished, Ushimatsu's "dark past" slowly resurfaced, linking him together with the eccentric inventor Dokushima and the disgruntled confectioner Chitose Oribe. As Yoshino and the others learned about the events 50 years prior, they also found a new prospect in their duties to boost the tourism of Manoyama. Synopsis On a rainy night in Manoyama, Sanae, Yoshino and Maki rush to the Sakura Pond after hearing a loud sound from inside the log cabin. They later saw Ushimatsu inside a car, unconscious and with a burning fever. After bringing him back to the hospital, Ushimatsu's condition became a big topic at the Tourism Board office. However, even this was overshadowed by a revelation by Ririko; the night before, she saw a picture of Mr. Dokushima, Chitose and Ushimatsu as members of a band in their high school days and shared this to Yoshino and the others. In order to know more, the girls headed to Mr. Dokushima's workshop and asked about the picture. Mr. Dokushima confirmed that he, Ushimatsu and Chitose were in a band called "The Garage Band" 50 years ago, but with both Ushimatsu and Chitose bound by their duties in the family (Ushimatsu inheriting her family's farmland and Chitose being the only daughter of a confectioner), they decided to escape their responsibilities and head to Tokyo to pursue their dream as musicians. However, Ushimatsu was unable to come at the arranged day, and instead, he attacked the shrine float that was presented during the day of the festival in Manoyama, causing it to sink to the bottom of Sakura Pond. As a result, the festival was cancelled, Mr. Dokushima traveled to Tokyo alone, and the rift between Ushimatsu and Chitose began from there. Still hesitant to see Ushimatsu directly, Chitose eventually met Kinu and had a conversation about Ushimatsu. Meanwhile, as more people flocked to the Sakura Pond to see the gradual draining of the pond, Sanae, Maki and Shiori showed curiosity about the shrine float that submerged 50 years ago. However, Yoshino wondered about the festival that was cancelled due to Ushimatsu's scandal. As Ushimatsu continued his recovery in the hospital, the Tourism Board office started working on an event related to the draining of the Sakura Pond, whose positive reception took the town by surprise. Meanwhile, Ririko and Yoshino began their research on the Mizuchi Festival, the Manoyama-based festival that was cancelled 50 years ago. Eventually, they discovered more details about the previous Mizuchi Festivals, and they discovered that the festival was received with so few people that the cancellation of the festival was considered inevitable. At the day of the last Mizuchi Festival, after Chitose and Dokushima talked with him about a plan to run away to Manoyama to pursue their dream as musicians in Tokyo, Ushimatsu was left with a feeling of outrage towards the people of Manoyama who continued living their lives without a sign of progress. In a fit of anger, Ushimatsu headed to the Sakura Pond and played his guitar on top of the shrine float, causing it to capsize. Eventually, after reliving his memories through his dreams, Ushimatsu finally woke up, in time for Yoshino to visit him personally. News of his recovery eventually reached Ririko, who took the opportunity to talk to her grandmother about the events 50 years prior. Meanwhile, the Sakura Pond was almost drained, and more people have come to see the fully drained pond. The shrine float, no longer recognizable from its previous form, became accessible for the first time after it sank to the pond's bottom. However, seeing many people visit the pond as it drained inspired Yoshino to bring up the idea of reviving the Mizuchi Festival, an idea that was unanimously agreed upon by her ministers. The Cryptid 12 eventually left Manoyama for their next destination in Hokkaido. Ririko, now making a new friend out of Lúcia, promised to join her in seeing the world. Meanwhile, Yoshino decided to talk to Ushimatsu about reviving the Mizuchi Festival. Although Ushimatsu approved her plan, the Tourism Board warned Yoshino that this project would be much bigger than they thought. Additionally, the "Three Treasures of the Festival"—the Staff, the Hanging Drum, and the Golden Dragon—had to be gathered together. With their latest quest laid out before them, Yoshino, Shiori, Maki, Sanae and Ririko prepare for the revival of the Mizuchi Festival! Appearances *Yoshino Koharu *Shiori Shinomiya *Maki Midorikawa *Ririko Oribe *Sanae Kouzuki *Ushimatsu Kadota *Mino and Yamada *Mr. Dokushima *Chitose Oribe *Kinu Kadota *Mr. Sandal *Lúcia *Shigaraki Notes & Trivia *This episode marks the first time Shigaraki had a speaking line, a fact that shocked even Mr. Sandal. Mr. Sandal even made a reference to this in the next episode preview. Category:Episodes